


Where Are You Taking Me?

by Isaac_Not_Newton



Series: The Great Iruma Miu's Harmless(?) Experiments [4]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Nervous Oma Kokichi, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 11:16:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20777669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isaac_Not_Newton/pseuds/Isaac_Not_Newton
Summary: Kokichi told Shuichi that they were staying at home so why was Kokichi now dragging him out to a car waiting by the door and why is Kirumi driving the car?





	Where Are You Taking Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Criticism is appreciated, but mainly, I hope you enjoy it.  
If I made any mistakes, please tell me.  
Once more, I did not beta my story.   
I hope you will enjoy this.  
Oh, and by the way, these fics aren't necessarily in order, so the story probably won't follow and if they do, I will figure out how to change the orders of these stories and place them in order. Thank you.

“Saihara-chan! Get up!” Kokichi giggled as he pulled away Shuichi’s book from the detective’s grip. Shuichi looked at his fiancee who was still giggling. Kokichi gave the book back to him quickly enough.

“Huh? Why?” Shuichi was beyond confused. Kokichi was the one who had told him that he wanted to stay at home so what was with the sudden change of mood? It wasn’t like they could go to a lot of places when it was almost 6 pm.

“It doesn’t matter why Saihara-chan, Mom is coming to pick us up soon,” Kokichi grinned and then disappeared upstairs.

Shuichi sighed, putting away the book he was reading back on the shelf. He humoured his boyfriend and went to change his clothes, seeing Kokichi this genuinely happy really was a treat. He smiled a bit himself too and when he was done, he was in the same exact clothes as he had been in before. Well at least, that’s how it looked, but his clothes were actually a shade lighter. He watched as Kokichi grabbed his travel pack from his room and sprinted down the stairs. Shuichi followed and chuckled softly at his excited boyfriend.

“Where are we going Kimchi?” Shuichi asked with a gentle smile. 

“You don’t need to know that detail ShuShu,” Kokichi laughed and then pulled Shuichi out of the house once he saw Kirumi’s car park in front.

“Hello Saihara-kun, hello Oma-kun,” Kirumi greeted politely. Once both of them were buckled up, she drove off towards a still unknown location for the detective.

From experience, he knew that going out with Kokichi would always end up with something fun and exciting happening. He watched the signs and deduced that there was no way they were going to a feeding zoo, but there also wasn’t any reason to go to the beach so that just left the aquarium. But the aquarium would be closing soon, so perhaps the beach was an option.

“Shu, stop thinking! You’ll spoil your own surprise!” Kokichi laughed and grabbed Shuichi’s hand. It surprised Shuichi a bit. They had been together for 4 years now, even so, Kokichi never seemed to stop surprising him. He still remembered that one time he came home and there was a lone white table with a single small blue wrapped gift waiting for him. That had been on their first anniversary, their second one had been one involving a lot of blue rose petals scattered on the floor. The third one had been one that had hit Shuichi the most. He still remembers coming back from work that day.

He had been really pissed off at the people working with him, he had made it clear that the sting operation was to be stopped if one of them got caught. It was a miracle his coworker hadn’t died but he had come close to it. He had complained about it Kokichi and the little purple-haired boy had massaged his shoulders and listened to him through his long venting. After that, he had curled up onto Shuichi and kept repeating praises that made Shuichi blush.

He remembers clearly the moment he had gotten up, unsteady because of his previous position and had asked Shuichi to become his fiancee. Shuichi had stared at him at a loss of words and he remembered Kokichi starting to heat up and how the boy ran away, yelling that it was a lie, from Shuichi’s lack of response. That night had been a good one, especially after he had managed to calm Kokichi down and coax him out of their shared room by telling him that he had been too surprised to answer. Kokichi had come out, rubbing away at his tears. Shuichi had hugged him and they had kissed.

“Alright,” Shuichi smiled and squeezed Kokichi’s hand. He watched the other boy jolt and wondered why the smaller male was blushing so much. It was quite unusual, as Kokichi would usually put up a mask and pretend that he was fine when he wasn’t.

“We’re almost there, do you want the blindfold?” Kirumi asked and that alerted Shuichi. He glanced at Kokichi and watched as the other boy nervously nodded his head and then shook his head. Kokichi had grabbed the blindfold, thanked Kirumi and had tilted his head in questioning. Guessing that Kokichi wasn’t planning on leading him off a cliff, he let the other boy wrap the blindfold around his head, hiding his vision from him.

“We’re here,” Kirumi said as she parked the car. He heard rustling, the sound of 2 seatbelts unclicking and then one of the doors opening. He heard another seatbelt unclick and felt his own getting removed. Kokichi was still holding his hand but let go of it. He heard someone getting out of the car and someone else opening the car door. Unless Kokichi could teleport, that was Kirumi’s doing.

“Careful, Shumai,” Kokichi giggled nervously as Shuichi clumsily got out of the car. He was surprised at how clumsy he was as soon as he was blindfolded, maybe he could train on that for work purposes, it could heighten his senses if he were ever to be kidnapped. He shook his head, now wasn’t the time to be thinking about such grim things.

He followed Kokichi, that small hand could only be his boyfriend’s after all. Judging by the gritty pavement he was walking on, he guessed they were at the beach. He could hear Kirumi walking behind him, her steps were steady and light whilst Kokichi was much louder. He took a few unsteady steps forward but after a while, just relied on Kokichi for support and walked a tidbit quicker. Soon, he could hear the sounds of waves crashing against the shore. The smell of the beach reached his nostrils and he smiled. 

The late-night strolls they often had together were something he treasured. His precious laughter meant the world to him. He was glad that even with his very hectic schedule, that they could spend a decent amount of time together. He knew that Kokichi also had a hectic schedule but he was the leader so he didn’t always need to do overtime at odd hours. He loved Kokichi for being so understanding and always open to the last minute cancels that Shuichi had to make. He always made sure to make it up to him so that Kokichi wouldn’t feel abandoned. On his days off, he loved to pamper Kokichi and that was what he had done all morning before Kokichi had run off and he had started to read his book.

“Shuichi SAaaaiiiHAra,” Kokichi’s voice did some weird things in that sentence, something that was reserved for when Kokichi was incredibly nervous.

“You didn’t remove the blindfold,” Kirumi alerted Kokichi and he heard some spluttering, some rustling and the blindfold is being removed. Kokichi was jumpy, he put the blindfold into Kirumi’s waiting hands and turned back around. Kirumi excused herself and disappeared into the trees that surrounded the beach in parts.

“Saihara Shuichi, will you do me the honour of marrying me?” Kokichi squeaked out. Shuichi would later feel incredibly stupid at how he had reacted. He had just stared at Kokichi in shock but this time, Kokichi didn’t run away. He got down on one knee, pulled out a small blue box from his pocket and opened it in front of Shuichi. The compulsive liar was shaking from how much effort he was putting into this.

“Yes, yes!” Shuichi yelled out, surprised at how loud he had gotten. Kokichi got up, almost falling over with how relieved he was but Shuichi caught him. They kissed on the beach and Shuichi was glad that Kokichi hadn’t dropped the ring. When they separated, Kokichi was still shaking as Shuichi offered him his hand. He slipped the ring onto his finger and without further ado, a voice yelled at them.

“Finally, you dimwits!” That was courtesy of Miu as she grabbed a machine. Kiibo congratulated them and then proceeded to dig a hole so that Miu’s machine could be lodged into it without tipping over.

“I’m proud of you, partner!” Kaito slapped Shuichi’s back so hard Shuichi wondered if he had punched out his lungs in the process.

“I told you everything would go well. I knew you would say yes, congratulations,” Kaede smiled as she brought her fists up in front of her in her usual manner.

“Gonta very happy for friends!” Gonta was his usual kind and cheerful self. He got closer to the couple and pulled both of them into a hug.

“Can’t breathe!” Shuichi managed to let out. Kokichi’s soul seemed to have already left his body thanks to Gonta’s incredible strength.

“Oh, there you go,” Rantaro caught Kokichi and helped him stand up until said boy had regained his breath. Gonta apologized, worried but Shuichi reassured him.

“Atua blesses you all, he says that you will be blessed even more if you give him an offering,” Angie smiled at them. Kokichi was so out of it that he muttered a later and sent back a smile at Angie. Surprisingly, Angie’s jaw dropped but as quickly as it had, it had closed again and she clapped her hands together and thanked Atua.

“Good job, kids. It seems that I still have a long way together before I can find a relationship like yours,” Ryoma’s face which was usually passive held a small hint of a smile.

“No, it won’t! Tenko is sure it is right around the corner! Right, Himiko?” Tenko smacked Ryoma’s arm, startling the short male. She looked around as if the love of Ryoma’s life would suddenly actually pop out from around the corner and come to greet them.

“Nyehhh, I’m sure it will too. Congratulations,” Himiko said, she looked at Shuichi and Kokichi before she yawned and so Gonta picked her up so that she could fall asleep.

“I guess I will allow you to let Himiko sleep on you, you degenerate male. As for you degenerate males, congratulations,” the first part was said with narrowed eyes while the second part was said with a disgusted yet happy kind of smile. Shuichi wasn’t sure how that combination worked but Tenko pulled it off.

“Are the preparations ready?” Kirumi asked. 

“Who do you think I am? I am the Great Genius Inventor, Iruma Miu! The preparations are all done and ready to go!” Miu made a thumbs-up motion at the purple-haired boy and went to press a button. 

“Get away from the machine,” Kiibo yelled over the sound it made and pushed everyone back until they were deemed safe.

“Wow!” Tsumugi yelled as she watched the fireworks explode in the sky. Maki was also staring at the amazing fireworks that were in the sky. Tsumugi and Maki hadn’t chosen a good moment to tell them congratulations but both girls had shoved something into Shuichi’s hands.

Shuichi thanked them but didn’t try to determine what the gifts were, he was too enthralled with the fireworks to be paying attention to them. The fireworks soon finished, the last one being one of a happy face and Miu smirked greatly an actually blushed when Kokichi excitedly thanked her and told her that it was amazing. She muttered something about being happy that Kokichi was grateful and had scampered back to her machine.

“I never thought such a pairing would’ve been possible but I must say, you do look good together,” Korekiyo said from behind his mask. This time, Kokichi thanked him and watched as Korekiyo muttered something to himself.

“I’m glad everything went according to plan. I have not had the chance to tell you this, but I’m very happy that you could find your other half and I wish you the best of what is to come,” Kirumi smiled, tilting her head slightly in the way she always did.

That night had ended in a celebration, Kokichi and Shuichi would sneak kisses at any time they could and Miu had found it adorably disgusting. Perhaps not disgusting, but with how many kisses they shared, it might have been. 

Although her experiment hadn’t been directly involved, she still considered experiment A-9 to be a success. Perhaps she could start selling it? But it didn’t have anything to do with sleep so she would have to reconsider it.

In terms of results, Miu gives experiment A-9 a positive result.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any requests or prompts you'd like for me to write, you can private message me on Instagram (isaac_not_newton3) or Tumblr (isaacnotnewton3). You can also reach me if you have any questions you'd like to ask me. Thank you for reading.


End file.
